The Mockingjay's Wings
by hijackeddandelion
Summary: Mockingjay's can't fly unless they have their wings, and for Katniss, Peeta was her wings. But that all changed when he was abducted by the Capitol. President Snow couldn't capture the Mockingjay but he could restrain her wings.


**A/N: I was in the mood for sad Everlark but instead of reading a story, I wrote one! This is based after Peeta is rescued from the Capitol but he returns to District 13 un-hijacked, however, I wrote this story from Prim's perspective.**

**Warning: Major character deaths.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Hunger Games. All rights belong to Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

><p>What makes a bird so special and unique from the rest of the animal kingdom?<p>

Their ability to fly.

Their ability to spread their wings and soar above the rest.

Even the strongest and most vicious of animal can't catch a bird while it's flying freely through the sky.

That's what made Katniss the Mockingjay. Her will to fight for what she believed in broke her free from the rest. She soared above the people as they looked up to her. She flew so high in the sky that even President Snow couldn't contain her.

But mockingjay's can't fly unless they have their wings, and for Katniss, Peeta was her wings.

He created her image and helped make it stronger. With him by her side she could face and do anything. No fear was too strong because he always gave her the courage to overcome it. He gave her the ability to fly.

To the world she was the Mockingjay but to her, without even realizing it, Peeta was her world.

But that all changed when he was abducted by the Capitol. President Snow couldn't capture the Mockingjay but he could restrain her wings.

The months she spent in the underground of District 13 were the worst I ever saw Katniss. Her once silver eyes had grown as dull as the gray jumpsuits we wore. There was no sign of life in her eyes. They were only open because she was too afraid of the nightmares that would consume her as soon as she closed them. She would hide in the strangest of places and go missing for hours. She was like a scared and lost child. The strong hunter I once knew had finally become the prey.

She tried to act strong, for my sake, but it was my turn to finally be strong for her. Although I couldn't give her the one thing she needed, I did give her my support. I couldn't guarantee the status of Peeta's safety but I could give her the courage that he was still alive and fighting for her. I constantly reminded her not to give up on him because he hadn't given up on her.

How did I know? I'm not sure, I guess I just trusted my gut instinct. And I soon realized that talking to Katniss about Peeta helped calm her down when she became too overwhelmed, so one day I asked,

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?" She asked back as she twirled Peeta's pearl around her fingers.

"To be in love?"

Her fingers immediately stopped. She looked at me with a bewildered look. She opened her mouth to respond but no words came out. I watched her as she tried to gather her thoughts until a short laugh escaped her lips.

"I don't know, Prim. Up until now I hadn't realized I was."

I gave her a teasing smile. "You're so dense when it comes to Peeta."

She laughed. "How do you know I'm speaking of Peeta and not Gale?"

"You care for Gale but you're in love with Peeta."

"How do you know?"

I could tell her question was sincere.

"Anybody watching can tell just how much you love him."

My words silenced her. Katniss really hadn't realized she was in love. Peeta had crept his way into her heart and it felt so natural for him to be there that she never questioned it. This whole time she thought she was pretending to be in love with a boy she actually loved.

"So what's it like?" I asked again.

She was thoughtful before she answered. "I guess, it's when you know that person better than you know yourself. You know every single thing about them, down to the tiniest detail. The simplest brush of their hand puts butterflies in your stomach. The feel of their lips on yours sets a fire in your heart that can warm you to the tips of your toes. They're the first face you want to see in the morning and they're the last thought you want to have before you go to sleep. Your heart aches when they're not near you and you can't get enough of them even when they're sitting right beside you. Love is the best and worst kind of pain you will ever feel."

As she speaks she stares at the pearl in her hand. A small smile appears on her face with a look of longing in her eyes. I had never seen that look on my sister before.

"Is it worth it? All the pain you're feeling with him gone?"

Without hesitation she answered, "Peeta's worth it."

And for a moment, Katniss was content. But that didn't last long.

As Peeta's appearance grew worse with each broadcasted interview with Caesar, the more Katniss refused to shoot propos or do anything President Coin demanded of her. The thought of Peeta being punished for her actions was to great a burden for her to bear. She became mentally unstable to the point that she was emitted in to the medical ward. She was on constant watch. I now how to provide food and medicine to the sister who had always provided for me.

When President Coin had finally had enough, she allowed a rescue party to retrieve Peeta. That day was the most alert I had seen Katniss in weeks. She was released from the hospital and waited anxiously with Haymitch in Center Control. She asked for an update status every hour and kept tabs on their hovercraft's tracker. The thought of seeing Peeta again finally put a twinkle back in her silver eyes.

As soon as the rescue team returned from the Capitol, Katniss immediately ran to our living quarters to get me. She was so excited as she grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall.

"They're back Prim! Peeta's back!" She exclaimed.

Her smile was so big that I couldn't help but smile back.

I didn't know that would be the last time I'd see that smile.

As we arrived, her head immediately began to spin around as she looked for Peeta. There was Annie and Johanna but no sign of him. With each passing minute her worry increased. After some time, Haymitch finally appeared. His face was fatigued and sad.

Katniss ran to him. "Haymitch, where is he? Where's Peeta? Did they find him? What's going on?"

He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Slow down, sweetheart. They found him, he's just behind that door." He said as he pointed towards two double-doors that lead to patient recovery.

Katniss quickly moved past him but he pushed her back. "Wait. There's something you need to know."

The fear in her eyes was not hidden as she slowly asked, "What?"

He hesitated. "They were ambushed by an army of Peacekeepers during their retreat. Bullets were flying at them as they ran back to the hovercraft." He paused. "And one of those bullets struck Peeta."

I could hear as Katniss's breath caught in her throat.

Haymitch continued. "He's not looking good. Dr. Aurelius is with him now giving him morphling to numb the pain. He doesn't have long, sweetheart."

Katniss stood in silence. Completely frozen from Haymitch's words. She had no response. What response could she have? She was just told that the boy she's in love with is dying.

Haymitch remained quiet, giving her time to process the information. She finally began to react as she fiercely shook her head in denial.

"This isn't happening. Why is Dr. Aurelius giving him medicine and not removing the bullet?" Her voice started to rise. "They have enough medical supplies! He's a doctor, why isn't he doing anything! He should be saving him, Haymitch!" She yelled as her anger began to grow with the reality of the situation finally sinking in.

She took slow gasps as she became deprived of air. Her eyes glossed with tears that fell down her cheeks. Her body began to shake as Haymitch quickly pulled her in to a hug.

"There's nothing more he can do. This is the end for Peeta."

"But this was supposed to be the start of our beginning." Her voice was barely audible as it cracked with each word. I think I even felt a crack in my heart.

"Don't waste your time with me, Katniss. Go spend it with Peeta."

She wiped her red and puffy eyes as she tried to gain her composure. She slowly walked through the double-doors while Haymitch watched with sad eyes. After a couple of minutes he finally followed, with me behind him. We entered Peeta's room but stayed in the corner to give the star-crossed lovers their final moment.

Peeta's appearance didn't look good. His strong and bulky baker frame had grown so skinny that you could visibly see his bones through his skin. His body was covered in cuts and bruises with visible scars from past beatings. His eyes were hollow with dark circles beneath them; and yet they still found a way to shine their bright blue. The sheets his body rested upon were stained in blood. His breaths came short and quick as he tried to speak.

Just like in the games, Peeta was the one dying and yet he was comforting Katniss. He playfully twirled her braid in his bony hand as he gave her soothing words.

"You can't leave me, Peeta. You promised you'd always stay with me, remember?" Katniss said as she tried to choke back her tears.

He spoke softly. "I remember and I'm keeping my promise. I will _always _be with you." He slowly cupped her face with his hand as his thumb caressed her cheek. "I will be the rising sun that warms your skin in the morning. I will be the light in the moon that kisses you goodnight. I will be the dandelion in the spring that sways in the meadow." He took her hand and placed a gentle kiss. "I will be in every beat of your heart."

Even in his last moments, Peeta still had power in his words. President Snow may have stripped him of his dignity but he could never take away his spirit.

"I love you Peeta. I love you so much." Katniss cried.

"I love you too. But you already knew that." He said with a weak but playful smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"But you did. That night you kissed me on the beach during the Quarter Quell."

"You already knew?"

"No. But I hoped."

She laughed through her tears as she ran her hand through his damp hair. He gazed at her with loving eyes despite his dying heart.

Without having to ask, Katniss sang to Peeta all of his favorite songs; The Hanging Tree, The Valley Song, and Deep in the Meadow. The sound of her voice echoed throughout the room and vibrated off the walls. I didn't think it was possible to make someone so happy and content while they were dying but that's what Katniss did for Peeta. She had a stronger effect on him than any dosage of morphling.

As his time clock continued to tick away, Peeta's light started to dim. His skin grew as pale as the shade of white. His breathing began to cease, causing him to gasp for air. His eyes became heavy as he grew tired and he found it harder to keep them open.

"Peeta?" Katniss would call as she would gently shake him awake. His eyes would flutter open and he would try to give her a reassuring smile.

"Stay with me." She begged as she clutched his hand in hers.

He tried to catch his breath before replying.

"Always." And he placed the hand that she held near her heart.

Katniss carefully leaned over the bed as she placed a gentle kiss on his pale lips. The kiss was slow and soft, similar to their goodbye kiss at the lightning tree in the arena.

But this was their final goodbye.

When they parted, Katniss slowly pulled away with the look of horror on her face. That's when I knew.

Peeta's last breath was spent on her lips. His grip in her hand was now limp and lifeless like the rest of his body. His eyes were forever closed.

He was gone.

Katniss's body shook so violently that I thought she was going to collapse. Her horrified eyes grew wider as she stared at his still face.

"Peeta?" She whispered.

No response.

"Peeta? Peeta! Wake up! Please, wake up! Don't leave me! You can't!" She hysterically cried as she threw her body on top of his. She hugged him tightly with her head resting on his chest. She continued to beg and plead, "I love you, Peeta! I love you! Don't let Snow take you from me! You're my boy with the bread! I can't do this without you! Come back to me!"

By then the room was crowded with people; me, Haymitch, my mother, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Beetee, Johanna, Plutarch, and even President Coin. There wasn't a dry eye. The air was so thick with anguish and misery that we were all practically choking on it. That, or we were choking on our tears. But not nearly as bad as Katniss.

President Coin was the first to speak. "I'll get the nurses to transfer his body to the morgue."

The sound of her voice set Katniss off like a bomb. She quickly whipped her body around. "This is all your fault!" She screamed through tears as she stormed at Coin. "He would still be alive if it wasn't for you! You should've let me rescue him sooner!"

Gale and Finnick blocked Katniss and pushed her away.

"Not now, Catnip" Gale spoke gently.

"Don't forget your place Soldier Everdeen!" Coin challenged. Katniss stared at her with a face so deadly I never wanted to see it again.

"Let the girl mourn, Alma!" Haymitch spoke up.

"We don't have time to mourn! We still have a war to win! He's not the first casualty and he won't be the last! You don't see me going into hysterics over the men I lost saving that boy!" She argued as she pointed a finger towards Peeta's body.

Haymitch's face grew cold at her words and his eyes held an anger I had never seen. "He is more than just a boy! He is a baker, a friend, a tribute, a victor, a star-crossed lover, a prisoner, a symbol, and more than what you will ever mean to anyone!"

His words left Coin speechless. All she could do was give him a dark glare before turning to leave.

The rest of the day moved in a slow blur. Because District 13 is underground there are no proper burial services for the deceased, instead they are cremated. Katniss refused to burn Peeta in a furnace so they had to keep his body preserved in the morgue until they could take him above ground.

The news of Peeta's death spread like wildfire throughout the districts. All the flags were lowered that day as they flew at half-staff in his honor. His death had more of an impact than any of Plutarch's and Coin's propos. Within days the garrison of troops had doubled and a ration of extra supplies was distributed to each district. The tides of the war were turning, and for once, the odds were in our favor.

But not for everyone.

Katniss grew worse than I thought possible. It had been weeks since Peeta's death but she refused to leave our living quarters. She isolated herself in her room with the only two things she had left of him; his locket and the pearl. She didn't eat, didn't socialize, didn't live. She became exactly what she despised our mother for being after our father's death.

Her body was still there but her spirit was gone. She would never be who she once was.

When the pain became too unbearable, she finally just gave up. She withered away before my eyes and there was nothing I could do. Her eyes held a blank and empty stare despite who was in the room. The color in her face had completely drained and her frame had grown far too skinny. Mother had to keep her fed through an I.V. while I would brush her hair to keep it from tangling. She would scream into the night as the nightmares plagued her, and without Peeta there to hold her, nothing could calm her down. The inevitable was coming and we all knew it. Well, at least mother, Haymitch, and I knew; Gale, Plutarch, and President Coin hoped she would just "snap out of it."

That day came the same day the rebels won the war and President Snow was executed. The announcement was made in the morning during breakfast in the cafeteria. I quickly ran to tell Katniss. As soon as I entered our quarters I could tell that the air felt eerily still. I slowly opened her bedroom door and found her peacefully asleep on her bed. I approached her bedside and stared at her relaxed and serene face. Around her neck lay the golden locket with Peeta's pearl wrapped around her fingers. I placed my hand on top of hers and shuddered at the lack of heat radiating from her skin.

I immediately knew.

I went numb. Completely numb. I couldn't comprehend the fact that she was really gone. That she was no longer here with me. I wouldn't feel the embrace of her hug. I wouldn't eat her hunted game. I wouldn't hear the sound of her voice. I wouldn't have my sister.

When reality finally hit, I frantically called Dr. Aurelius. He arrived within minutes with a team of nurses and doctors as they tried to resuscitate Katniss. During that time I also contacted my mother and Haymitch. They arrived together. Mother fell to her knees as soon as she entered. Haymitch stood as still as a statue in the doorway as he watched the medical team work. I joined my mother on the floor as we cradled each other and cried.

Time passed slowly until Dr. Aurelius finally approached us. "I'm sorry Mrs. Everdeen. We did everything we could."

That was all he said. That was all he could say.

Mother released a pain-stricken shriek. Haymitch finally broke as he grabbed a vase and threw it against the wall. Just then, Gale burst through the door. He ran to Katniss's bed and started shaking her as he yelled,

"Catnip! Catnip!"

I don't remember all of what happened after that. I know President Coin was informed. Finnick, Johanna and the others were eventually told and soon all of Panem was mourning.

Katniss and Peeta were buried together in the meadow in District 12. It was a small ceremony, with only my mother, me, Haymitch, and several others in attendance; but it was broadcasted throughout the districts. They showed highlights from their games, interviews, and propos. Their portraits were hung in the Museum of Fallen Tributes and a statue was built in their honor in the Capitol square. They replicated their Capitol portrait from the Victory Tour with an engraving at the bottom that read:

Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.

The Girl and Boy on Fire.

The Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12.

Tributes. Victors. Leaders.

The cause of Katniss's death was unknown to Panem. For weeks after she passed, Dr. Aurelius tried desperately to find a medical explanation. The media came up with their own explanations. Some said she died from an illness, others said President Snow had poisoned her, and others said she died from the same gunshot wound that killed Peeta.

But it's more complicated than that.

Katniss died that day with Peeta.

The day she lost him was the day she lost herself. Her whole world collapsed around her and she couldn't find the strength to piece it back together. Peeta had a special hold of her heart that he took with him when he died. Peeta, in a sense, was her cause of death. Katniss died from a broken heart.

The Mockingjay couldn't fly without her wings.

There is no other explanation than that.

And despite the intense anguish I felt, I found strength in knowing that Katniss was finally free. That she could finally spend the rest of eternity happily with Peeta.

The Mockingjay got her wings back, and can now soar forever freely in the heavens with them.


End file.
